Together Forever
by Xx-Panda-Tan-xX
Summary: A low yet calm voice broke through the silence of the disaster scene, and Mello turned in one fluid movement to face Mail Jeevas, the slim redheaded boy who had been the object of so many dreams... and nightmares during the last year. Mail spoke again;


The idea for this came to me halfway through my English exam today... grr! It was about some book called 1984 *shrugs* so I have no idea...

Anyway, I dont know if its gonna work the way I want it to because I have no more than an hour to write it...

*Fingers crossed*

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_His name is Miheal Keehl._

_The lithe, leather clad figure stood alone. The bitter cold wind shrieked past him, whipping blonde hair into a pale, expressionless face. _

_He stood in the remains of the church, the burned pews and the shattered glass were almost heartbreaking for him to see, because he was the one who had dystroyed the beauty of the holy place._

_And Miheal Keehl's peircing blue eyes stared around at the damage he had caused... then focused on the one thing that had not been maimed in the explosion._

_The cross, the solid silver one that had once stood proudly at the front of the church, now lay in the rubble, its beauty was still pure and unadultarated, untouched by the catastophy that Mello had caused when he decided to blow up the place. A faint smile played across the perfect lips that were Mello's... A leather-gloved hand reached towards the untainted ornament. _

_"No"_

_A low yet calm voice broke through the silence of the disaster scene, and Mello turned in one fluid movement to face Mail Jeevas, the slim redheaded boy who had been the object of so many dreams... and nightmares during the last year._

_Mail spoke again;_

_"No Mello"_

_A sigh escaped from the blondes lips and he stood, unmoving like a statue, as his lover slowly moved towards him..._

_"Matt" Finally, Mello spoke... his clear voice echoing, as Matt's had, through the abandoned church._

_Abandoned._

_Just like Mello himself was..._

_"Mello" The redhead said softly, the two men were only a few inches apart now... noses almost touching. _

_**All the thoughts running through their heads, in tangled webs of confusion, love and hope... Ultimately, they knew it was almost, if not already, over. **_

_**Peace settled over them both now, as they stood there in the dystroyed church.**_

_**Sea-green eyes, staring unblinking into clear sky-blue...**_

_**Everything pure is broken eventually...**_

_"Its almost over Matt" The blonde whispered, he could already hear distant bells, ringing through the darkness and singing softly into his ears._

_"I know" Matts simple statement brought a longing to both their hearts, as they leaned towards each other. _

_The final kiss was shared, this one was bittersweet and passionate... more so than ever before as the two boys lips moved together in perfect harmony..._

_**...And neither of them noticed, in their harmony, that the bells were getting louder... they were almost deafening now but as Matt pulled Mello closer and both their tears fell, making their last kiss salty... they were finally free.**_

_They finally broke apart._

_Mello's clear eyes glazed over now, as he buried his head in Matts chest, the redhead pulled the younger boy closer to him. Afraid to let him go... but he had go go._

_"I love you Matt" His last words were the three that had never before fallen from his lips, and Matt knew he had to let him go. _

_So he did... blue eyes closed for the last time, his whole body going limp in Matts embrace, and with a final shudder, he breathed his last._

_**Minuites, though it seemed like hours, passed... the bells fell silent again, and Matt stayed still... until he heard them, the distant bells beckoning him to his own death... his own death and heaven, to be reunited with Mello.**_

_**Everything pure is broken eventually... but the broken can be fixed.**_

_Loud, so loud now... Matt closed his eyes, setting his angel lover down next to the shimmering cross. His own eyelids felt heavy as he stared down at the beautiful leather-clad body of Mello, his love... and felt his own life ebbing away till his head fell back and his numb body rolled back, falling the other side of the cross._

_**Unknown to the dead lovers, a white figure... an angel, appeared and glided towards them, smiling faintly, tears pricking at its honey eyes and began whispering a perfect tune...**_

_**"Such purity and destruction in one place... A miracle" It murmured, then, as its final act of beauty... took Mello's right hand and Matts left, joined them together in a firm yet loving grasp. **_

_**And after one last glance, the angel called Amaranth left them to make their final descent. **_

_**Together forever in all eternity amen...**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Side Note: Amaranth (the name of the angel) was a flower in greek mythology... it symbolised eternity... So thnx for Misty for telling me that when I needed a name...

Also thnx for Gabbie for getting me out of trouble when I spent more time writing this out in the back of my english book than doing the essay.

Thnx for my mum as well, for telling me that 'amen' was not spelled 'aman'

Reveiws are gold and earn hugs, cookies and lots of appreciation!


End file.
